Box Coklat
by Mikurira
Summary: Shikamaru bermalas-malasan. Temari memasak. Bel berbunyi dan sebuah paket box berwarna coklat datang. Fluff. Oneshot. ShikaTema.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing **: Shikamaru Nara/Temari

**Rated** : T

**Genre** : Romance

**Tag/Warning **: Mainstream Plot, Fluff, Proposing

.

.

* * *

**Box Coklat**

Oleh Mikurira

* * *

.

.

Lelaki itu duduk di depan televisinya, memandang ke arah gambar yang bergerak dalam layar kacanya dengan santai. Tangan kirinya menopang tubuhnya, sementara tangan yang lain bergerak mengambil keripik dari dalam toples dan memasukanya dalam mulut. Suara remahan keripik dalam mulutnya bersautan dengan suara jangkrik musim panas, membuat jemarinya menekan tombol volume untuk memperbesar suara televisinya agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Shikamaru!" dan suara itu kemudian terdengar dari arah dapur. Yang dipanggil masih diam memakan keripiknya. Tidak berniat untuk menyahut panggilan itu.

"Shikamaruuuu!" dan teriakan itu muncul kembali bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok perempuan berambut pirang disana—Temari, kekasihnya yang setiap hari muncul di rumahnya hanya untuk mengurusinya.

Shikamaru menatap Temari sambil membuat suara bertanya dalam mulutnya.

"Kecilkan suaranya!" ucapnya kesal, mengambil remote televisinya dan mengecilkan volumenya. Shikamaru memandangnya sejenak sebelum menghela nafas dan menggaruk kepalanya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus mengecilkan suara televisinya sedangkan tidak ada yang merasa terganggu—kecuali Temari tentunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kok tanya kenapa, aku kan sedang mendengarkan musik!"

Dan Shikamaru tidak mau memperlebar masalah hanya dengan menanyakan kenapa dia mendengarkan musik sambil memasak—meskipun sebenarnya Shikamaru juga tidak terlalu peduli tentang masalah itu sih. Lelaki itu kemudian merebahkan badannya pada sofa di belakangnya sambil matanya kembali fokus pada tontonannya di depan.

Temari juga tidak melanjutkan percakapannya, ia tahu pasti terlalu _merepotkan _bagi Shikamaru untuk berargumen dengannya. Maka perempuan itu segera berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk memasak makan siang hari itu.

Matahari kian meninggi dan semakin membuat siang itu terasa panas. Udara terasa melelehkan kulit hingga menggerahkan badan. Meski begitu, Shikamaru masih diam di tempat duduknya. Dengan berbekal kipas angin, potongan buah semangka dan es serut yang ia simpan dalam kulkasnya, lelaki itu masih betah menonton televisi di depannya. Baginya, tidak ada hari yang lebih baik dari hari ini, hari libur kerja. Karena hanya pada hari libur sajalah ia bisa menjalankan hobinya—_bermalas-malasan_, tanpa harus mengeluarkan segala kekuatan fisikal dan mental pada pekerjaannya.

Ting tong

Dan suara bel membuat Shikamaru menoleh ke arah lorong menuju ke ruang tamunya. Hanya menoleh. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membuka pintunya.

Ting tong

Bel itu berbunyi lagi, membuat Temari yang baru saja membawa mangkuk berisi kare buatannya ke meja makan segera menatap ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru tidak berkata apapun, masih melanjutkan tontonannya yang kini berganti dengan channel berita Konoha.

"Shikamaru—"

Ting tong

Temari menatap ke arah Shikamaru, menyuruhnya untuk membuka pintunya tanpa berkata. Meski sudah ditatap paksa oleh Temari, tapi Shikamaru masih bergeming. Ia tidak pindah dari tempatnya.

"Shikamaru…" Temari mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau saja yang buka," ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Kenapa aku? Kan kau yang punya rumah," kata Temari berkacak pinggang.

"Terlalu malas," ucap Shikamaru memakan keripiknya.

Temari kesal, semburat urat marah sudah terlihat di dahinya, "kenapa sih daritadi pagi kerjaanmu hanya malas-malasan? Kalau saat libur begini dirimu seperti _hikikomori, _dengar? Kau tidak ingin—"

Ting tong

Dan Temari menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang kini juga menatapnya.

Mereka tidak berkata dan hanya saling menatap, sebelum kemudian Temari berdecak. Dia tahu dia terlalu lemah dengan Shikamaru. Padahal ia tahu Shikamaru hanya seperti ini jika hari libur datang—atau kadang terjadi pada akhir pekan kerjanya, yang pada akhirnya membuatnya tidak bisa menolak perintah lelaki itu, apalagi meninggalkannya. Ibarat sekeping koin, setiap manusia pasti punya dua sisi. Dan memang, meski orang lain memandang Shikamaru sebagai seorang yang jenius, handal dan disegani oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, Shikamaru juga punya sisi lain yang orang lain tidak ketahui. Salah satunya adalah ini, _bermalas-malasan_ di hari libur.

Temari kemudian berjalan melewati lorong rumah Shikamaru, membuka pintu itu untuk melihat seorang pria bertopi dengan sebuah kotak coklat ditangannya menatapnya.

"Paket, nona," ucapnya membuka topinya, memberikan barang itu kepada Temari dan meminta tanda tangan penerima padanya. Temari menandatanganinya dan segera membawanya masuk ke dalam tanpa melihat ataupun penasaran dengan isi kotak itu. Ia bisa menerka pasti isinya jam tangan baru yang Shikamaru beli dari internet kemarin. Pasalnya, perempuan itu tahu kalau jam tangan Shikamaru rusak karena tercuci dalam mesin cucinya. Dan setelahnya Shikamaru meminta pendapat Temari kira-kira jam tangan yang manakah yang cocok dengannya, yang pada akhirnya, membuat Temari berakhir memilihkan jam tangan untuknya.

"Shikamaru, ada paket," ucap Temari menaruh box kecil itu pada meja makan Shikamaru, "dan kare-nya sudah matang," ucap Temari lagi sambil mengambilkan lelaki itu nasi dari _rice cooker_ miliknya.

"Temari," panggil lelaki itu dari sofanya.

"Hn?"

"Tolong bukakan paketnya dan cek apakah ada yang rusak atau tidak," kata Shikamaru berdiri, "aku mau ke toilet sebentar," ucapnya berdiri dan pergi dari ruangan itu.

Temari kemudian menaruh mangkuk berisi nasi itu di meja makan dan mengambil box coklat disana. Ia melihat dengan seksama kotak coklat itu. Di sana tertulis nama Shikamaru lengkap dengan alamat rumahnya. Dan di ujung box tersebut terdapat stempel dari jasa pengiriman dan alamat pengirimnya.

"Loh?" Temari kaget karena alamat pengirimnya ternyata tidak sama dengan alamat yang tertera pada toko online yang kemarin ia lihat. Apakah agen lain? Apakah benar ini bukan penipuan? Dan pemikiran seperti itu terus muncul dalam benak Temari. Lantas, perempuan itu segera membuka isi box-nya untuk melihat isinya.

Saat itu, mata Temari membelalak kaget. Ia melihat secarik kertas dan sebuah kotak merah perhiasan di dalamnya. Ia kemudian menatap tulisan yang tertera pada lembaran kertas itu. Itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _kertas permohonan pernikahan_.

"Temari," dan suara lelaki itu terdengar dibelakangnya, membuat Temari menoleh kepadanya, menangkap sosok Shikamaru disana.

"Shikamaru ini…"

Lelaki itu mengambil secarik kertas itu dari tangan Temari, mengambil sebuah cincin dari kotak perhiasan itu dan memakaikannya pada jari manis Temari.

"Temari, menikahlah denganku,"

Dan Temari masih berdiri diam di tempat, menatap Shikamaru yang tersenyum padanya. Dan sesaat setelah menyadarinya, air mata itu telah mengalir di pipi Temari. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana Shikamaru—lelaki yang selalu _merepotkan _itu, akan melamarnya. Membawanya ke dalam hubungan yang lebih serius setelah bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan.

"Dasar…" suara Temari tercekat tertahan air matanya, "dasar bodoh…" ucap Temari memeluknya, mengusapkan air matanya pada dada bidang lelaki itu, "tentu saja aku bersedia…" ucapnya masih menangis. Dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

Mereka berdua tahu, meskipun mereka sudah menikah sekalipun, tidak akan ada yang berubah di antara mereka. Shikamaru yang bermalas-malasan saat libur. Temari yang mengurusi rumah. Musim panas, musim semi, musim dingin, musim gugur. Tidak akan ada yang berubah dengan keseharian itu, tentu terkecuali jika mereka kedatangan buah hati diantaranya.

.

.

* * *

SELESAI

* * *

.

**Author's Note** : Hiyaaah. Aku tahu, fanfik ini _mungkin _terasa no klimaks. Dan _mainstream_. Tapi yah, setidaknya saya berhasil bikin fanfik lagi setelah sekian lama. Sebuah kehebatan tersendiri bagi saya untuk bisa menulis lagi setelah berbulan-bulan hiatus dan melupakan cara menulis fanfik yang baik dan benar. Lol. Segitu saja dari saya, termakasih sudah membaca.

Review?


End file.
